Triangles
by RedtheWriter
Summary: a love triangle


Kurt couldn't believe some of the protection that was being put in place just for him. Dave Karofsky had made him wait half an hour to go to his locker because he had to check that the coast was clear. Kurt felt himself steaming gently. No one was around, making the situation feel even more awkward. Karofsky stood a little to close for comfort, watching for any possible bullies. Kurt finished with his locker, closing it and shouldering his bag. Instead of heading off down the hall like usual, Karofsky turned towards Kurt, their faces close. So close… so very close… so annoyingly close… so unbearably close… Kurt took a step back, feeling his face turn warm.

"Kurt…" Karofsky watched Kurt, drinking in the sight of his face. "About prom…"

Kurt remembered. They had been prom king and queen. Karofsky was so close to coming out, but didn't.

"I should have taken that opportunity... to dance with you… I-I like you." Kurt turned frightened eyes to the taller boy. What? Sure they had kissed, but… but what? Kurt seemed in shock, like a bomb had been dropped into his hands. He looked back up at Karofsky, and could already feel tears prinking his eyes.

"A-Alright. But… I can't." Kurt looked away. He felt bad. Karofsky was coming out, for him, and he couldn't be there. Karofsky looked angry.

"What do you mean?" Karofsky seemed to be trying hard to not explode.

"I- Blaine-" Kurt didn't have to say more. Karofsky took a step back, glaring at Kurt.

"Him?" he spat.

"I love him." Kurt was sure of that. Karofsky lashed out at him, catching him across the face and off guard. Kurt landed heavily on the floor. Karofsky didn't seem to be done with him. The kick hit home right in the middle of hid chest. Kurt's whimper seemed to bring Karofsky back to earth. And now that he was back, he was horrified.

"Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?" He stooped down, his eyes wide with terror, and tears in his eyes. Could he have broken Kurt's ribs? "I'm going to get a teacher." Karofsky tore down the hall, and into the closest teacher's office: Mr. Schuster's.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schuster looked up from his papers.

"Kurt…" Karofsky didn't need to say any more. The both of them ran out into the hallway and to Kurt's side.

"Are you okay?" Will Schuster asked the fallen boy. Kurt looked up, holding his chest. When he saw Karofsky, he shied away.

"Get him away from me." Kurt spat, glaring at Dave. Will pulled out his phone.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked, dialing two numbers.

"No, I'm alright." Kurt stood, wincing when he moved. "I just wasn't paying attention and closed my locker on my hand." He explained lamely. "I was more frightened then hurt."

"What happened?" Mr. Schuster asked, looking between the two boys.

"Nothing" Kurt told him sourly.

"Okay, as long as you're sure you're alright." Will seemed unsure that that was the end of it.

"I'm fine." Kurt assured him.

Approximately two days later

Blaine was tapping again. He only tapped when he was waiting for something. Why hadn't Kurt texted him? He tried to shake the feeling. Kurt was probably had a lot of homework and couldn't text him back. …couldn't text him back… …couldn't… many ideas raced through Blaine's head. What if Kurt was in trouble or something? …what if… Blaine tried to quiet his mind, close his thoughts. He couldn't, it would just slither back into his mind. Finally, he stood up and nearly tackled the low table in front of him for his cell phone. He quickly dialed Kurt's number. Instead of Kurt's familiar greeting, Finn picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Blaine."

"Oh hi Blaine. I always get Kurt and my phones mixed up, you must be calling for him."

"Yeah, is he there?"

"Not right now. It's weird though, he's been acting odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally Santana or Karofsky go with him to and from class, but recently, he's been skipping out on them, and is avoiding them."

"What do you think is going on?"

"No idea. Kurt always acts the same in Glee club, so I don't think it's Santana."

"Karofsky?"

"He keeps calling. Asks for Kurt."

"What does Kurt do?"

"He hangs up."

"Really?

"Every time."

"When will Kurt get home?"

"In about an hour."

"Can I come over?"

"Sure. Kurt'll be glad to see you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"See ya."

"Bye." Blaine hung up. He couldn't help but be a little smug. After prom, Kurt had been talking about Karofsky. Maybe it was jealousy, but… but nothing. Blaine was jealous. He was anticipating going over to Kurt's house and talking to him about what happened. He was tapping more and faster then ever now.

About an hour and a half later, Finn was about to start on a bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. As he suspected, it was Blaine.

"Hi Blaine. Kurt's in his room." Finn told him, smiling as he let him in. Kurt had been so happy when he was with Blaine.

"Thanks Finn." Blaine said, heading out of the room. Finn tried to remember what he had been doing. He forgot, so he decided to go grab some coffee or something. He scribbled on a sticky note, and pulled on his jacket. He stuck the note on the door as he headed out.

Blaine poked his head around Kurt's doorframe. Kurt didn't seem to be in the room. Blaine decided to check their 'somewhere only they knew'. He was right too. Kurt was curled up under a blanket in the back of his closet.

"Are you awake?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to him.

"No. I'm asleep." Kurt said softly.

"Sleep talking now, are we?" Blaine teased.

"I don't know, are you?" Kurt laughed a little. He rolled over, and Blaine pulled him gently onto his lap.

"Hi." Blaine said, brushing hair from Kurt's face. Kurt hugged his boyfriend, but pulled back quickly, gasping a little.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"No…" Kurt was now remembering again the frightful events of two days ago. He pulled down the neck of his shirt a little, showing the huge yellow and green bruise there. Blaine just hugged him again, gently, so he wouldn't hurt him. Kurt realized that Blaine didn't how or why it had happened to him-which is what he was afraid of telling him about-he just cared that Kurt needed someone there for him, to hold him, and let him cry into their shoulder. So Kurt did, his shoulders shaking a little. He suddenly began talking, telling Blaine about everything, even the things he was scared to tell him, like that Karofsky had hurt him because he wouldn't love him, that he didn't tell Mr. Schuster what had really happened because he wasn't sure if he loved Karofsky or not, and that the unknown of all of this was slowly killing him. Blaine held him close, and comforted him. It was all he needed to do. Listen. Kurt couldn't believe that he could have such a wonderful person; so beautiful, and flawless.

Eventually, Kurt felt that he was cried out. The two stood, and left Kurt's expansive closet. Blaine sat on Kurt's huge bed, and Kurt just lay down and fell asleep in Blaine's lap. Blaine couldn't believe Kurt could be so open and wonderful, letting all of his flaws show… for him. Why couldn't he be like that? He could be there, help Kurt, but could not help himself. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Kurt there?"

"He can't come the phone currently."

"My question is, is he there?"

"Who is this?"

"Dave."

"Dave WHO?"

"Karofsky. Who is this?"

"This is Blaine." Blaine said, in a tone that meant 'Back off potato head!'. Karofsky hung up. It wasn't until Blaine had hung up the phone that he noticed that Kurt was looking up at him.

"He keeps calling." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, Finn told me." Blaine said.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. They then went downstairs and started a movie: Funny Lady. They were interrupted by banging on the door.

"It must be Finn, he always forgets his key." Kurt said, springing up to answer it. Blaine followed. Kurt opened the door, his smile disappearing. Karofsky stood in the doorway.

He began to speak "Kurt-" but was cut off by Kurt trying to slam the door in his face. He held the door open a little. Kurt wrenched the door open.

"What do you want?" he asked him.

"You." Karofsky said simply.

"That's a problem. I don't want you."

"Is this about the other day?-"

"Of coarse it is! What would it be about? You know I love Blaine. I will not leave him; especially not for you."

"Why not?"

"You must be stupid to not know."

"But Kurt-"

"Why can't you just let him be happy?" Blaine cut into the shouting match. This must have hit home, because Karofsky didn't say anything for a moment.

"Fine, Kurt, you can have your pixie boy, and he'll have you. Here's a question though: Where was he two days ago?" Karofsky was trying every angle.

"You leave him out of this."

"He's already in it."

"Where's your limit?"

Karofsky said one more thing, the worst insult. It was too much. Kurt knew now: this boy can apologize forever, he could not fix that. Kurt really did slam the door. On Karofsky's face. Kurt stormed away from the door, wiping tears from his eyes.

"How could he say that?" Kurt turned, his cheeks drenched. Blaine went to his side, holding his shoulders. Kurt sobbed louder now. Blaine held him close. Kurt pulled away. After a lot of tears, he pulled away.

"I'm not going to waste any more tears on him. He doesn't deserve this." Kurt said, rubbing his eyes.

"You're right. He only deserved getting hit with the door." Blaine tried to add some cheer.

"Now I just have to worry about going to school with him." Kurt sighed.

"If you have a problem with him, I can help you." Blaine said.

The next day, Kurt headed down the hall to his locker. On the way, he saw Karofsky heading slowly down the hall in the opposite direction. His nose was broken. Kurt almost smiled. He bet that Karofsky would leave him alone now.


End file.
